Poopisms
Poopisms are the main element of YouTube Poop videos. They are the techniques used by YTPers utilized through movie editing software to transform source material into hilarious YTPs. As YouTube Poop spread, many Poopisms evolved as more YTPs were made. List of Poopisms All Poopisms in poops include: *'Stutter Loop '- Copying and pasting a small piece of the video to make it play several times over. Said to be one of the first Poopisms to have appeared on poops *'Stutter Loop Plus' - A Stutter Loop with random special effects. *'Stutter Loop Minus' - A stutter Loop with no visual, usually used to imply sexual activity. This Poopism got old for a while, but it's coming back now. *'Split Stutter Loop '- A newer, more adanced Stutter Loop in which only the visual or the audio part of a clip is affected, and the other part is unchanged. *'Frame Stutter Loop '- A Stutter Loop where you only copy 1-3 Frames. *'Reverse' - Obviously, reversing a small part of the video. *'Forward Reverse '- Very similar to a regular Reverse, but with a non-reversed clip first. *'Backward Forward '- Just like the Forward Reverse but with the reversed clip first. *'Mad Dash '- Speeding up a portion of a video and adding numerous random special effects to the sped-up part, resulting in a fast-moving scene with many effects flashing across the screen. *'Blue Screen of Death'- Simple. Take away a part of source material and put a blue screen of death in it's place. Best combined with Ear Rape or a Stutter Loop. *'Staredown' (aka Freeze Frame or Shocked Expressions) - Freezing the frame on a particular face, usually angry, shocked, or troll faces. *'Mysterious Zoom-In '- Same procedure as a Staredown but you zoom in on the freezed frame. *'Tennis'- A poopism where multiple people create YTPs of each other's YTP with complex rules added. *'Panning' - Making the frame move around the screen. The most popular movement is spinning the frame. *'Tech Text '- Add in text to point out flaws in the source material, state your opinions, or whatever... *'Dance Rave '- Using a Stutter Loop on a clip in which the character(s) look like they're dancing, and add music and sometimes Special Effects. *'Ear Rape '- Very dangerous, yet strangely popular. This is where you rape your viewer's ears with a really loud audio effect. Most commonly seen with Stutter Loops and Panning. *'Special Effects '- Movie editing software today have hundreds of visual and audio effects. Combining visual and audio effects work out a lot better than when using them separately. *'Pitch Shifting '- Another obvious one. Shift the pitch of a sound. This Poopism is heavily used to create the illusion of singing in YouTube Poop Music Videos. *'G-Major '- Originally a Special Effect of YTP but gained so much popularity that it became a Poopism all its own. Apply G Major audio effect with Audacity (scary effect) or Sony Vegas (demonic effect), and invert/tint and/or reddish the color of the video. It is also found at all videos in G-Major. See the tutorial at the G Major article. (See also: G Major/Gallery) *'Sentence Mixing '- By far the most popular Poopism of all times. This involves picking out words from various sources to make a sentence of your own. *'Word Splicing' - A more advanced variant of Sentence Mixing, Word Splicing is almost the same but it's done with just one source. This may include switching the order of words or cutting out some words. For example, one might take the phrase "forty-nine", and cut the "orty-n" part and you get "fine". *'Bleep Censor' - The replacement of a profanity or classified information with a beep sound (usually a 1000 Hz tone) in YTP Videos. Also used to make normal dialogue from the source more awkward and/or funny. *'Electronic Sounds' - Best described as a poopism in which the audio has been run through Magix Music Maker’s Vocoder, all of which use the same set of chords as a carrier wave, using any audio from any video as the modulator wave, sometimes along rainbow color effects. According to the Chewiki, the Electronic Sounds fad was started by a Pooper named Gallers; the same Pooper who started the G Major meme. However, Gallers account has been suspended to copyright infringement. The original YTP of this fad was Faces of Evil ending with Electronic Sounds, since gone because of the account suspension. *'YouTube Poop Movie (YTPMs)' - A type of YouTube Poop that is longer than usual YTPs and usually extends the 10-15 minute maximum. They are also based on plots, unlike normal YTPs which are normally random. *'YouTube Poop Music Video (YTPMVs)' - A music video featuring various clips from TV shows, movies, commercials, etc. repeated or sped up/slowed down to fit to a beat, usually techno. It is a musical YouTube Poop, similar to a MAD video. Like a YouTube Poop, they feature various clips from TV shows, movies, commercials, and other video sources, but the clips are sequenced to fit to a beat. Often, they are set to the tune of a song from a video game soundtrack or keygen music. Other times, original compositions are created. * *'Swirl' The clip has animated swirl effect usually to combine the vibrate effect.(Used in Sony Vegas) *'Wave '''unlike the Swirl effect Wave is an effect when the video has wave like shapes on it.(Used in Sony Vegas) *'Face Masking''' The character face is replace with another characters. This may be tricky because the creator must time the position and motion correctly. *'''Green Screen '''The editor must have a chroma keyer in order for this to work.It easy to use a green screen effect. This is usually used for explosion. * * Category:Youtube Poop Category:Youtube Poop Sources Category:Memes Category:Poopisms Category:Sources